


unban cola

by HasKnees



Series: Beta Edd/Omega Tord [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Beta/Omega, But they disasters that gonna rule the world together, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, Making Up, These boys are disasters, beta edd, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "Edd..?"The Rebellion Leader gave a small smile hearing his name fall from Tord's scarred lips, the surprise in the omegas voice being almost laughable. Almost."What, were you expecting someone else? Ringo, perhaps?"





	unban cola

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever to write for how short it is

"Edd..?" 

The Rebellion Leader gave a small smile hearing his name fall from Tord's scarred lips, the surprise in the omegas voice being almost laughable. Almost.

"What, were you expecting someone else? Ringo, perhaps?" He purred out, chuckling when Tord's face flushed slightly at his teasing tone.

"I-" 

Before he could get another word out, Edd moved, lifting his foot up, pressing it to Tord's crotch, and kicking. _Hard._

The Norwegian gasped, doubling over, the gun that he'd had against Edd's forehead slipping out of his hand, and clattering to the ground. He wheezed, tears pricking his eyes due to the pain that'd just been inflicted.

Edd felt a bit bad, watching Tord whimper and squirm, head laying down on the concrete. It looked pathetic. It looked even more pathetic when Tord finally lifted his head, shooting the beta a weak, pouty glare.

"Y-you f-fucking i-idiot, I c-could have s-shot you-"

"Your finger wasn't even on the trigger. In fact, you moved it as far away from the trigger as possible when you saw it was me. Got a soft spot or something?"

Tord's face flushed even more then it had just a few minutes earlier, the Norwegian quickly diverting his gaze.

The Red Leader may have been known for being a blank slate, expression rarely ever shifting into anything other then, _"I'm disappointed in you and your grandmother."_ , but Edd knew him better then that.

"Heh, don't go and get all embarrassed about it, that just makes you look weaker then you already do right now." Edd stated, reaching his hand down to help Tord up. The small omega hesitated, but did grab his hand, allowing himself to be pulled back onto his feet.

"You're standing weird." Edd deadpanned.

"M-my parts hurts, asshole." Tord retorted, huffing and crossing his arms. The beta giggled, smiling softly and wrapping an arm around the omega.

"Anyway-"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's rude to interrupt people, babe."

"Y-you shouldn't be here, there's a war going on-"

"Yes. I'm aware. As I am a part of this war. Tord, are you really telling me you haven't had a clue that I've been the one opposing you all this time?" 

The Norwegian blinked several times, a wave of sadness and confusion washing over him. "I d-didn't-"

"You didn't know. I was starting to get the feeling that ya didn't. That's why I figured I'd drop by. Make it impossible for you to miss me." 

Tord moved Edd's arm off of him, turning and staring at him with an emotion the beta couldn't quite place. Anger? Regret? Sadness? _I'm disappointed in you and your grandmother?_

_He didn't know, why was Tord looking at him like that-_

After a moment of the omega silently staring at him, Edd went to speak. He stopped when he felt the shorter male wrapped both his arms around him, pulling the beta into a tight hug.

"O-oh my gosh, I really h-have missed you-" 

Edd's heart fluttered, and slowly he hugged back, resting his chin in between the tufts of Tord's hair. He purred quietly, adoring the way the little omega affectionately nuzzled him.

"That's gay." 

"Pffft-" The Norwegian muffledly laughed against his chest, causing Edd's heart to flutter even more. 

"Mmm.. I missed you too babe... I'm still kinda mad at you, but-"

"You have every right to be mad at me.." Tord cut in, voice still muffled.

"Babe, what did I say about interrupting??"

"Baaaaabe.." The omega whined, slipping out of Edd's arms. He sighed a little, biting his lip as he seemingly collected his thoughts.

"I want.. to make things up to you.. I'm so, so sorry.. for everything that's happened.." 

"You were a complete and utter fucking asshole. You blew up my house, you denied our friendship- you didn't break up with me though?? What the fuck?? You took over the world without me. And worst of all, you fucking banned cola." 

"That was an attempt to make you come out of hiding and yell at me so that I could apologize for everything-"

"That was a very horrible attempt, I went crazy and tried to kill myself, and then completely vanished from your radar, apparently."

Tord shuffled, staring down at his feet. "I'm sorry.." 

"Do you have an excuse for any of it? Or a reason?"

"I..things are.. complicated.. It's difficult to explain.."

The beta placed a hand on his hip, huffing and grumbling to himself. "Just explain everything to me. I want to know why the love of my life seemingly abandoned me." 

"W-well..as you know, I'm an o-omega.." Tord began, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes?"

"..You k-know how things were.. alphas h-had the upper hand for years. Over omegas _and_ betas. It wasn't right, at all, things were shit. I was ready for it a-all to change, so I took it into my own hands-"

"And took over the world?" The beta mumbled, the Norwegian slowly nodding.

"Mhm.. and looking back now there was a hell of a lot I could have done better. I w-wanted to keep you out of it, since I knew meddling with politics wasn't really your thing, and it could be d-dangerous for you- ... b-but.. man, I really handled things poorly."

"Yeah, you really did." 

"I'm sorry.." The omega whispered, sniffling and hugging himself. Edd sighed, smiling a little, feeling tears well up in his own eyes.

If only they'd communicated with one another properly, things could be so different now..

"I forgive you." The beta eventually said, Tord letting out a little sob.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I do. You fucked up, big time, you did. But.. I love you.. and if we'd just communicated with one other correctly, t-then I'd be on your side right now-"

"I l-love you too.. is.. is the there any chance of getting you on my si-"

"Unban cola." 

"Unban cola?" 

"Yes, that's why I made my rebellion, you unban cola, then I'm with you-"

"Done." 

Edd grinned, pulling Tord into his arms and kissing his beloved little omega. Tord happily kissed back, chirping softly and running his fingers through the betas hair.

"Mmm.. everything's gonna be okay now, isn't it?" Tord murmured, scarred lips still gently brushing against Edd's as he spoke.

"Yeah.. now that we're together again, we're gonna rule the world like fucking kings. Now c'mon, let's get to your base.. we still have a lot to talk about, babe~"

**Author's Note:**

> hnn I love my girlfriend


End file.
